The Daughter Of Gold Roger
by AnatasiaBradleyWhiteRanger
Summary: Wintra grew up in our world. What she didn't know is that she grew up at a dojo where Zolo trained as well. When she returns will they continue where they left off? DISCONTINUED CUZ OF HATERS!
1. Entering the One Piece World

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or any of the characters associated with it. (No matter how hard I try to kidnap Zolo...) I also don't own the lyrics to _one girl revolution by Superchick._

A/N: So ya I'm starting another one...well I have horrible writer's block for my other stories...message me if you have any ideas for me to use in them...I'm totally lost and so are my muses.

Angel/Bunny: It's true we are. there is no creative juices flowing for those stories anymore...well for the naruto one there isn't.

Pandora: Let's get on with the story already

Me: Right so this fic is centered around Wintra . Also when she was born a witch from the One Piece world sent her to our world so she couldn't stop the witch from killing Wintra's father. (This is my story so I'm kinda making up everything as I go along but I'm sticking with the plot of the show kind of) she is now a Jr. in college (20 ish years old) and I'll let you read the story now. Oh and be warned this is a ZoloxOC fic. ^.~ oh and I'll have a song in each chapter that she's listening to (She brings her Ipod with her to the One Piece world.) and that fits to the chapter. Also just for fun I'm gonna make it so that they all know what a motorcycle is because her bike comes with her as well.

* * *

Chapter 1:

Entering the One Piece world

One Girl Revolution By Superchick

* * *

_I wear a disguise  
I'm just your average Jane  
The super doesn't stand for model  
But that doesn't mean I'm plain_

She was humming the song as she walked into the school leaving her motorcycle in the parking lot. Pushing open the doors of the College, she started for her first period. 'Crap!' she mentally kicked herself. 'I forgot my binder!' she hurried back to her bike and opened the trunk to get her binder out when suddenly a black hole opened beneath her and her motorcycle. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she yelled as she fell into the hole. 'Why didn't I just go to class? I didn't really need my binder anyway.' she sighed as she thought about this.

* * *

Meanwhile in the classroom...

"Wintra Storm? Has anyone seen her?" the teacher asked the class over her glasses.

"Ms. Griff? I saw her running back to her bike. It looked like she forgot her binder or something." said a boy at the back of the class.

"Well I guess since she is my best student I can let it slide. Thank you Kayle." she said turning toward the board and beginning the lesson for the day.

_If all you see is how I look  
You miss the super chick within  
And I christen you titanic underestimate and swim  
I've got the rifle gonna be myself  
I've got the rifle gonna be myself  
I've got the rifle gonna be myself  
I've got the rifle gonna be myself_

Wintra continued to fall in the blackness. 'Ta heck with this!' she thought getting on her motorcycle and revving the engine. Just as she did this she landed on an Island on a dock. "Ow. Impact on a motorcycle is bad." she said out loud getting off of her bike and looking around. "I wonder where I am?" she asked no one in particular. When she said this she didn't expect an answer back though.

"You are in Logue Town." said a voice from behind her. "This is the last harbor before the Grand Line."

She nodded indicating she understood. 'Even though I have no idea where or WHEN I am...but I have a feeling I've been here before. I wonder if this is another dimension.' she thought thanking the man and walking her bike towards town. 'Man it's like a ghost town.' she looked around not finding anyone in sight. "I wonder where they all went?" she said aloud. She wandered a little further this time riding her motorcycle. When she heard a crowd of people coming from the center of town. Riding in that direction with her bikers helmet on she rode into the crowd of people surrounding the gallows. 'I thought so. I'm in a Pirate dimension' she sighed under her helmet. "What's going on here?" she asked one of the villagers standing next to her.

"A boy is fighting Buggy the Pirate. He's about to be executed!" he said pointing to the top of the gallows.

"Well, then I guess this is where I'm needed." at the villagers confused look she took off her helmet letting her black and blonde streaked hair fall down from the helmet. Her dark amber eyes shone in the sunlight.

Wintra dismounted her bike and left her helmet on the handlebars. 'Good thing I took all those years of self-defense and Ninjutsu' she thought leaping to the top of the gallows. 'But I didn't know that I could jump that high!' she thought looking down from where she jumped.

_And I'll be everything that I wanna be  
I am confidence in insecurity  
I am a voice yet waiting to be heard  
I'll shoot the shot, bang, that you hear round the world_

She hears a noise from in front of her and looks back up. She sees...a clown? "You have got to be kidding me" she says outloud.

This causes both people on the Gallows to look over at her. She can't take it and starts laughing. 'A clown? that is just hilarious!' she continues laughing clutching her sides.

"What's so funny?"

"You're a-a..ph hahahahaha!" she can't finish her sentence.

Suddenly the boy starts laughing with her.

Wintra stands up and gets the last few giggles out.

"Who are you?" the clown asks.

"Wintra Storm." she says and smirks getting into a crouch.

"Never heard of ya." he says turning his attention back to the boy below him.

_And I'm a one girl revolution_

_I'm a one girl revolution  
I'm a one girl revolution_

"You may have never heard of me, but I'm about to send ya flying!" she said ramming into him and true to her word she sent him flying over the edge of the gallows with a simple punch to the jaw. "I've always hated clowns." she said taking out her Ipod headphones for a moment. She walked over to the boy laying down. "Let me help ya." she said extending a hand for him to take. He smiled up at her and took her hand.

"Monkey D. Luffy. But you can just call me Luffy." she smiled at him.

"Wintra Storm. But you can either call me Wintra, or Winter." she said walking over to the side of the platform. "Come on let's get off of this thing I hate heights." he looked at her. "Well I hate it when I'm high up for long periods of time." she said jumping down and landing with the grace of a cat. She walked over to her motorcycle and noticed two swords attached to it. "THAT'S WHERE I PUT THEM!" she squealed and ran over to it. Picking up the swords and carefully attaching them to either side on her belt.

"Cool swords! What are they?" Luffy asked sounding actually curious.

_Some people see the revolution but most only see the girl  
I can lose my hard earned freedom if my fear defines my world  
I declare my independence from the critics and their stones  
I can find my revolution I can learn to stand alone..._

She smiled at him. "They're extremely rare blades. Because one of my ancestors made them." she pointed to the one on her left. "That one is called Kitetsu III," and then pointing to the one on her right hip. "and that's Yubashiri. They're cursed blades." she finished as a few people approached her and Luffy. "Anyway it was nice meeting you, but I need to find out why I was brought here." she said remounting her motorcycle. She went to grab her helmet but it was snatched away from her by Luffy.

"You never told me why they were cursed." he said cocking his head to the side.

She sighed. "My ancestors were..." she looked at him and the others who were now standing next to Luffy. "Pirates" she nervously smiled at the irony. "The blades that I have are cursed because my ancestors crossed a powerful witch and she...cursed them. After that they were used to slay countless numbers of people. I'm told that the souls of my ancestors reside within this blade and will kill anyone not worthy of weilding them."

_And I'll be everything that I want to be  
I am confidence in insecurity  
I am a voice yet waiting to be heard  
I'll shoot the shot, bang, that you hear round the world..._

(A/N: From this point on in the fanfic it will be from an 'I' point of view. Still Wintra's but I'm not going to use 'She' anymore)

They all looked at me without speaking for what felt like forever. 'Man now I really wish I hadn't gone back for my binder.' she mentally bereated looked up at them and saw that they were looking at each other.

"What did you say your name was?" the girl with orange hair asked me.

"I didn't but it's Wintra Storm." I said a bit confused that this question came up.

"I'm Nami. This is Usopp," she pointed to the guy with a really long nose. "Sanji," the guy with blode hair, a tux and a sucker in his mouth. "you already met our captain Luffy, and this is Zolo." I looked at the last of the guys. He had green hair, three gold earrings in his left ear, green shiny pants a white shirt and three swords attached to a belt.

"Nice to meet you all. Look I'm sorry to be rude and all but I really need to find out why I was brought here." I sighed and held a hand out for my helmet.

_And I'm a one girl revolution_

_I'm a one girl revolution  
I'm a one girl revolution_

_And I'll be everything that I wanna be  
I am confidence in insecurity  
I am a voice yet waiting to be heard  
I'll shoot the shot, bang, that you hear round the world._

Luffy just grinned at me. "I was wondering if you would like us to show you around. That way you won't be lost." I just looked at him.

"I don't know."

"Wintra. Have you ever been here before?" Nami asked me.

"I don't really know. It seems familair. Especially that house." I said pointing to the mansion on the hill a ways away from where we were.

Nami gasped, along with a few of the others. I was confused.

"What? What's wrong?"

"That house is..." Usopp didn't finish.

"Gold Rogers house" Sanji finished for him.

* * *

A/N: Okay my first chapter is up! YAY! okay so in the next chapter they find out who she is.


	2. A little bit of the past remembered

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or any of the characters associated with it. (No matter how hard I try to kidnap Zolo...) I also don't own the lyrics to any of the songs I use in this fic_._

A/N: So here's the second chapter. Sorry it's sooo late. Parentals took away computer privileges. Anyway I'm thinking before I update anymore I want at least a few reviews from some of you. And please try and make all complaints about my story sound somewhat nice. I am in a fragile state of mind right now, my parents want me to be their 'Golden Child'. I hate being the youngest.

IMPORTANT! please read before you start reading the chapter.

A coupla things before you start reading. Yes I know Zolo's name is really Zoro but I want to use this version of his name. I would watch the Japanese version if I could understand it (and if the dub was actually accurate) because I really love the language and my Creative Writing teacher has told us that it actually follows all of it's language rules (unlike the English Language). The story line is also a little different because I've changed it to meet the plot of my story, but only a little. Okay I made a mistake, they are starting out when they first meet buggy and Usopp and Chopper aren't there yet. I am soo sorry. I was watching an episode while writing the first chapter and I made the mistake of thinking that, so I typed it. So just to clarify, Usopp and Chopper aren't here yet.

The other thing is that yes I know Wintra is an odd name but I wanted to use one of the names that my friend gave to me and this fic is for her after all. I'm sorry if I have offended anyone by having one of her nicknames be Wicca but she is one. So I thought it would be appropriate. If you still have problems with it I understand and would love to hear your opinions if you want me to change it. No that was not sarcasm I really want to hear what people have to say about it.

One other thing before I let you read it. I'm developing my character so she may seem like a mary-sue at first but she isn't perfect I can assure you.

If you have any other concerns about my fic. please do not hesitate to tell me in a review or a message on my prof.

Enough of my insane ramblings Please R&R^.^Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2:

Memories returning

* * *

Wintra pov-

They were all looking at me. "What? I'm serious that's the only thing I can really remember about this place. Although now that I think about it, I also remember a dojo." I shrugged.

Zolo looked at me. "Who ran the dojo?"

I shrugged. "I remember it was in Shimotsuki village(1) and was run by a man who had a daughter...but that's about it. I was there until I was about ten. Then," I sighed. "blank. It's like there's a mental block on those memories. I hate it." as I was saying this Zolo's eyes were getting wider. "What? What's wrong?"

"Was the man's daughter named Kuina?"

I nodded. "Yeah. That sounds right. Why?" I asked tilting my head to the side.

"Because that was the dojo where I trained as a boy."

Silence

More silence

I swear I could hear crickets chirping.

I frowned. "I wonder why I can't remember anything about that." I mumbled. I looked at him my head tilted again. "Have you always had green hair?"

They all sweat dropped.

"Yes." he said flatly.

I giggled. "Because it looks like the color of moss."

Sanji started to laugh. "That's what _I_ keep tellin' him!"

I shook my head as Zolo and Sanji began a verbal battle. I turned to Luffy. "Look I _really have to get back._ It was nice meeting all of you though." I was about to put my helmet back on when I saw Zolo's swords.

{Flashback}

_"Zolo come on! We're gonna be late!" I yell at a five year old Zolo._

_"I'm comin' Winter!" he yelled back running up to her and sheathing his practice sword._

_I rolled my eyes and grabbed his sword from him. "Can't catch me Zolo!" I yelled running towards the dojo._

_"Winter get back here!" He yelled catching up to me and tackling me to the ground._

_I shook my head and looked at him. His green hair was in his face covering his green eyes because he had been running so hard._

_"I win!" he yelled as I chased him into the dojo._

_{End Flashback}_

I shook my head to clear my vision.

Luffy was looking at me. "What happened Wintra?"

"Flashback. I think I'm starting to remember my past. But there are a lot of things still unanswered." she turned to Zolo. "Is there anything else about that dojo that you can tell me about? I think it may be the key to me remembering my past."

"Well there was another girl training at the dojo." he made a face. "She was really annoying though."

That sentence seemed to trigger something in my memory because I found myself yelling: "Yeah well at least I wasn't slow."

Zolo's eyes locked with mine. "What?"

I shrugged. "You never could keep up with me when I used to steal your sword and run." I grinned. "That's how I got you to hurry up after all right?" I frowned. "Although you did catch up with me a few times and in those cases you tackled me to the ground."

Zolo seemed shocked. "You're remembering it now?"

I nodded. "Something about your sword," I indicated the one Kuina had given him. "Triggered my memory."

Sanji looked from me to Zolo. "Is there something I'm missing?"

Nami was looking at me. "You and Zolo grew up together didn't you." It wasn't a question.

I nodded. "From what I can remember yeah." I shrugged again. "I guess some things are more prominent in my mind and can be triggered more easily." I looked over at Zolo. "Like my memories of the dojo." he smiled as he got what I was really saying.

Zolo started laughing and soon I was laughing as well.

"What are we missing?" Sanji asked confused.

I looked at him. "We used to pull pranks on the other kids at the dojo." I took a deep breath to calm my breathing. "Mostly the kids who would pick on us because we were so short." I started laughing again.

Zolo stopped laughing suddenly and I looked over at him. "What is it?"

"You don't hear that?" he asked looking at me.

I listened a little more to my surroundings and heard it. "There's a ship at the beach, I can hear shouting coming from that direction as well."

* * *

A/N:...Wow that was crap. I hate it when my illnesses effect my writing...*sigh* in this case i won't blame you if you flame the story. But going into her past a little more seemed appropriate. Aim your pitchforks and torches with care. I have a college final coming up that i would like to be present for.


	3. First and final AN

Okay so this is the last time I will be writing anything for this story-sorry to all of you who actually liked the story!- But it has come to my attention-in the review section-that I have been receiving a shit load of flames for this story.

Two of those flamers I would like to address:

First of all WHERE DO YOU GET OFF READING A STORY YOU KNOW YOU WON'T LIKE? It is my opinion and common knowledge that if you do not like something or the way a story/book sounds from the summary, YOU DON'T READ IT! If you are just flaming my stories to stave off boredom GET A FREAKING LIFE AND STAY OUT OF MINE! I'm not going to quit writing no matter how many times you may flame me, so just shove off!

AS for the accusations that Wintra is a mary-sue she is not I wrote this story when I was younger and wanted to actually post it, I have been working on developing her character and have a hard time doing it as I was not sure where I was originally going with this story.

And the accusations of me self-inserting well that's a load of bull I have never self-inserted and I in no way think of myself as Wintra, I would never do that I am 18 and know the difference between reality and fantasy-No I do not see myself with any of the Straw Hat pirates or anyone from the one piece world I was as I have stated many times writing this for a friend because at the time she didn't have a fanfic account. Wintra is not perfect she is far from it as I stated I WAS developing her character the best I could after having left this story for so long.

So to the flamers who reviewed in Sept. know this and listen well if you read this:

I will be reporting you for foul language and abuse on fanfic and hope you rot in HELL!

Sorry to anyone who doesn't like foul language I normally don't swear but those flames really annoyed me and they were completely uncalled for.

I hope those of you who liked this story enjoyed it while it lasted because I am abandoning it. IF you would like to take the reigns from me just PM me. ^.^


	4. 2nd AN Revision new story for Wintra

Okay so I have decided to completely redo this entire story. Mostly because it's like a bad headache and everytime I log onto my account it's there gnawing at me to continue writing it.

For those of you who actually liked my story the new one will be titled: May Angels Lead You.

I will be taking it in another direction, so hopefully I don't get frustrated with it like I did with this one ^_^"

Thank you goes out to all the people who wanted me to continue with this fic. It will be altered to the point where it is in the writing style I write in now so check back soon for an update on the new story. I will post another chap here when I am ready to start posting the new story.

Thanks again for all those constructive reviews I will take your thoughts/ideas/suggestions and hopefully my next story will be out soon!


End file.
